


Lover。

by peobo



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo





	Lover。

「豹羊」Lover。

※R18  
※道具  
※放置  
※羞耻PLAY

向西×杨晓明

 

====================

 

「喂，快点，」人事档案部的小警官不耐烦地看了眼挂钟，「再不交没时间了，到时候随便给你派一个，后悔都来不及。」

向西胡乱噢噢应付了两声，提笔龙飞凤舞在申请表上自己名字后面写下了「杨晓明」三个大字。

小警官接过表格瞅了眼，乐了：「哎呦，你怎么选这个啊？」  
这看着还不如随便派一个呢。

「我乐意！」向西哼哼唧唧翻了个白眼。

小警官不再说话，啪地一个大红章子盖了上去，向西歪着脑袋看了看，那入组成员申请表被印得鲜红一片跟结婚证似的，估摸着连反悔的机会都没有了——唔倒是也没打算反悔来着。  
他摸了摸脸，总有种还在做梦的感觉。

 

——————————

 

向西是在公交车上遇到杨晓明的。

那是一个闷热的下午，车里人很多，向西靠在窗户上昏昏欲睡，耳边却突然喧闹起来。  
喊的什么来着。  
有色狼。

向警官迷迷糊糊拧开可乐往嘴里灌强打精神抬头试图寻找犯罪分子，却发现引起骚动的受害者不是什么D奶大美妞，是站在他座位旁边的青年。  
青年看着也就二十啷当岁，个头不高，一米七出头不到一米八，身材比例却很好，修长又结实，理着短刺刺的寸头，戴着墨镜，正冲着身后另一个陌生男人发火，凶得跟一小豹子似的。  
向西乐呵了下心说大男人怎么可能被揩油，车上这么挤，怕不是太自恋搞错了。

然后就见青年摘下了墨镜。  
——露出一双又大又圆水汪汪的桃花眼。  
向西一口可乐差点喷出来。

然后青年骂人了。  
——声音又甜又沙，像三伏天吃到瓤中心最红那勺冻西瓜。  
向西那口可乐终于还是贡献给了自己的裤子。

向西，二十六岁，大好青年，样貌英俊，家境富裕，一流警校毕业后顺利入职，有个门当户对的官二代女朋友，标标准准的「别人家孩子」模板。  
只有一点不怎么标准。

他是弯的。

向西震撼地看着眼前摘下墨镜画风瞬间从黑恶势力变成奶猫挠人的青年，骂那句「操」的时候尾音拖得很长，嘴张得不大，红艳艳的舌头随着发音卷上，一下子又藏了起来。  
换他他也想捅。

向西震撼地看着青年拧腰朝着登徒子胯下猛一个标准膝击，屁股正好转到自己面前，臀缝上被登徒子用小刀割开，裤子裂了个口，黑色紧身四角裤勾包裹着软肉，饱满的形状一览无遗，又圆又翘。  
换他他也想摸。

于是他鬼使神差地一把抓住了青年的屁股。

……

那天，向西差点断子绝孙。

 

———————————

 

把流氓扭送到派出所后，青年非要请向西喝饮料。

「对不起啊，当时误会你，还好你提醒我裤子破了，不然我得多丢人。」青年挠挠头，有些不好意思地说。

「……这是个傻子。」向西心想。

从接下来的聊天中向西得知青年叫杨晓明，以前是个运动员，摩托车越野项目还拿过全运会冠军，谁知有次检修人员出岔子，轮胎打滑差点丢命。出院后家里无论如何不舍得让他再折腾了，可他除了开车之外也没什么感兴趣的事，干脆退役去当了个搬运工，每天开着车到处给工厂单子送货。

「可我也不甘心一辈子当个搬运工啊，」杨晓明眼睛里亮闪闪的，「再过几天我就辞职，唔，去找个更好更赚钱更风光的工作。」

「嗯，你会找到的。」向西冲他竖大拇指。

杨晓明仰头咕咚咕咚喝着脉动，滚动的喉结给颈项勾勒出漂亮的弧度，外套系在腰间遮住破掉的裤子，腿又长又直，T恤被汗水浸润，隐隐约约透出小片蜜色胸膛，向西试了七八次也没能把视线挪开。

杨晓明掏出手机看看时间发现自己快迟到了，向西还在休假期没什么事干，原本出门也只是打算去逛逛买两件衣服，便提议去跟杨晓明工作的地方参观。  
杨晓明刚换好工作服一进厂，原本死气沉沉的车间就热闹起来，人缘相当不错。运输工大部分都是些闲不住的年轻人，围着他杨哥明哥一阵乱喊，贼眉鼠眼地讲老大不在，今天的货都让白班车队运走，厂后的大空地腾出来了，非拉着杨晓明再跟他们比车技，输的请吃冰棍。  
车间里叽叽喳喳的，杨晓明捏着同事递来的钥匙，谁的茬也没搭，反倒突然回头，挑衅地冲向西勾勾手指：「你——敢来吗？」  
向西吸了口气，一把抢过他手里的车钥匙。

向西想过自己会输，但没想过自己会被玩弄。

那小破面包车在杨晓明手上居然骚出了F1的风采，两人刚开始还能并驾齐驱，谁知杨晓明那辆忽然蛇形起来，一个加速甩尾挡到向西面前。向西吓得够呛，还没来得及踩脚刹杨晓明就无缝切了倒车档，两人面对面竞逐着，向西快他也快，向西慢他也慢，车头始终巧妙地保持在一个缠绵又危险的距离，就连转弯也没能分开，向西被这顽劣的调戏勾得心里邪火乱窜，恨不得跳下车直接拔腿跑着追。  
——大概还是追不上。

对面那人捏着方向盘耀武扬威地冲向西扬下巴，明明痞里痞气怪欠揍的，却又参进几分藏不住的稚气，眉眼弯弯地笑起来，眸光便颤悠悠碎成半盏清冽醉人的桃花酿。

向西搓了搓脖子，感觉自己栽了。

可他终究什么也没说。  
那天从工厂离开后，他再也没去找过杨晓明。

刚才也说过，向西有女朋友，是个官家娇生惯养的文静大小姐，见什么都害羞，交往好几年两人连手都没牵上几次，谈的是柏拉图式纯情恋爱。  
一gay为什么还会有女朋友，自然牵扯到上一代的恩怨——爸妈发现了向西的性取向，冷笑着把世交家的闺女带了过来，指着向西鼻子说我不管你喜欢男的女以后能不能找到「伴侣」这段感情有没有结果，但现在，就老老实实待着，除非是你被人小姑娘甩咯，否则敢出去乱搞，打不断你三条狗腿。  
向西虽不情愿，但绝对是个负责的好男人，既然在一起了就要认真对待，一贯谨小慎微，男的也不敢看女的也不敢看，只求哪天姑娘搭上别人行行好把他一脚蹬了。  
这次他是因为执行公务受伤才在家休假，结果闲了个把月也没见人来关心一下，忍了又忍觉得再不提醒自己有女朋友的事实他就快出轨了，终于决定去找她看看怎么回事。

女朋友的父母热情接待了向西，说闺女带了几个朋友回家就在卧室，小年轻人自己玩，他们有事出去。  
向西点点头上楼，谁知刚推门进去就见女朋友一个激灵，掀起被子飞快往床上盖，然而床上四个赤裸的姑娘实在是有点难藏，遮住了这个遮不住那个，只能讪讪回头看他。

「呀，向西，」女朋友不尴不尬地摸了摸鼻子，「你怎么来了……」

向西：………………………………………………解释。

 

时至今日，向西才知道人姑娘是les，早看出他是个gay，寻思着反正互相没兴趣，不如将就应付一下双方父母。

「诶嘿。」女朋友心虚地卖了个息事宁人的萌。

「……」向西生平第一次冲女人竖了中指。

他觉得提心吊胆憋了好几年的自己简直是个绝世傻屌。

 

—————————————

 

那天晚上，向西借着醉意跑去从那些狐朋狗友公子哥身上顺了张夜总会的VIP卡——公职人员敢做种这事简直是各种意义上的作大死——可他三观崩塌还不小心喝嗨了非得疯一把才甘心，反应过来的时候，已经坐在一个明晃晃充满各种色情淫秽的房间里了。  
他盯着手里下单少爷照片缩略图上那和记忆里某人有点相似的娃娃脸，突然惊觉——咦？都这样了，为什么不直接去找他呢？

可门已经被推开了。  
门外探了个脑袋进来的青年，长得巨他妈的眼熟。

向西：……

杨晓明：…………

向西：………………

杨晓明嘴角抽了抽，缓缓后退试图从门缝里缩出去。

向西：你他妈给我回来(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！！？

杨晓明被那中气十足的一嗓子吼得愣住了，不由自主乖乖进了房间关上门，束手束脚跟做错事被家长抓包的小朋友似的。  
他还穿得跟向西第一次见面时很类似，黑色外套扎在腰间，白色紧身T恤上湿了一大片，味道闻起来像酒，湿淋淋地贴着，昏黄暧昧的灯光映出胸腹漂亮的肌理。

向西看得一阵血气上涌，语气更凶了：「你跑什么！」

杨晓明莫名其妙被吼，忍不住委屈起来：「……不是，第一天上班，有点紧张。」

上班？什么上班？上什么班？  
心头稚气干净连被摸一把都要爆炸的小白月光口口声声说要找个更好更赚钱的工作——结果就他妈是出来当鸭啊？！  
向西出离愤怒了。

他强绷着处变不惊的表情认真思索，估计倒霉孩子是让招工广告上的高薪给迷了眼，听说就是倒倒酒聊聊天还能被人叫少爷，这才让人给骗来夜总会，不由好气又好笑。  
向西已经喝得迷瞪瞪的了，酒壮怂人胆——更何况他本来就不怎么怂——决心今天一定要让这小朋友知道什么叫大人世界的险恶。

「来，过来，」向西抓过摆在床头的箱子，勾勾手指头，「见过这些东西吗。」

杨晓明站在门边，小眼神乱飘欲言又止，最终还是被旺盛的好奇心给勾了过去。

向西不咸不淡地把箱子里的情趣用品一样样拎出来介绍，不认识就胡编，听见耳边呼吸声慢慢粗重起来，心说这色小孩还听兴奋了，结果抬眼一看杨晓明眼睛都迷了，颤颤地半闔着，脑子里登时咯噔一下——他头天出来接客，该不会是让人灌了什么不干净的东西吧。

「刚喝什么了？」向西黑着脸摸了摸杨晓明湿漉漉一片的胸口。

「不是紧张嘛……看见门口柜子上摆着……」杨晓明撇撇嘴，把已经湿掉的外套从腰间解下来扔到床上，「还以为是水，结果是酒……就呛着了。」

「……」向西已经懒得生气了。

门口摆的还能是什么，助兴的呗。幸亏这片是向西手下的辖区，确保不会出现什么真对人体有害的脏东西，否则倒霉孩子下半辈子算是毁了。  
今天必须得把他吓透，想明白什么工作不能挨乖乖回家才行。

向西下定决心，从箱子里翻出一副手铐，笑眯眯道：「警匪片里不是经常有挣脱手铐的桥段么，想不想学？」

傻兔子杨晓明一秒上套。

向西让他跪在地上把手举起来，绕过窗边的栏杆从脑后铐住两腕，左右打量了下，问：「试试，挣得开吗？」

那手铐里还垫着防止磨破皮肤的绒布，虽说是情趣用品，质量却很过硬，哪怕客人想玩强奸PLAY也能hold住。杨晓明肌肉发热关节发软，平时的力气连七成都使不出来，扯了几下把铁铐晃得哗哗作响却没能弄断，只能摇头。  
向西意味不明地噢了一声，听见门外闹哄哄的不知发生什么也懒得搭理，几步走过去锁上门又回来继续手上的工作，找出两条简易拘束扣就着跪姿把杨晓明的脚踝和大腿锁在一起。  
杨晓明傻呆呆地等向西捆完教他大逃脱术，直到T恤下摆被卷到腋下，胸肌被不轻不重地捏了捏，他才终于察觉事情发展走向仿佛有点不太对劲。

「哎等等你干什么！啊！我操——」

哎，就是骂的这句，对味儿了。  
向西感叹地想着，把一副口枷塞进杨晓明的嘴里，扣好。

「知道你接下来还会被干什么吗？」

向西从箱子里掏出一对精致小巧的乳夹，带着细齿的压口往杨晓明胸前一夹，乳粒顿时充血，细齿扎进嫩肉里，刺刺麻麻的感觉伴随着轻微的疼痛蹂躏着那从没被人这么色情地摸过的软尖尖，「哈啊」的喘息声立刻伴着点唾液从咬着口枷合不上的嘴里淌出来。  
向西伸手在左边的乳夹上用力弹了下，杨晓明被激得一抽，乳夹上的小铃铛颤巍巍地响了几声。向西持续揉捏把玩，还单单只捉弄左边，乳粒被细齿刮出了红痕，肿得更厉害，花瓣鼓成小小的甜蜜果实，跟另一边形成了鲜明的对比。  
杨晓明盯着自己的胸气得发抖，刚一抖就带动了铃铛，跟刚戴上项圈的奶猫翻着肚子跟主人撒娇似的，脸腾地红炸了。

向西吹了声口哨，伸手去扒杨晓明的裤子，后者扭着腰想躲，腿却被束得死死的，整个过程除了铃铛声更响亮一点之外屁用也没有。  
裤腰很快被解开，被拘束带卡住只能褪到腿根，这对于向西而言已经足够，他捏起杨晓明半勃的阴茎，从脑子里搜刮学生时代偷看小黄书里的台词，摆着张恶人脸玩味道：

「哟，捏捏胸就硬了啊，你说色狼不盯你盯谁呢，要是玩你屁股你是不是还能流水给我看？」

杨晓明羞怒交加，舌头卷了卷，喉咙里压出低低的咆哮，大概又「操」了向西一次。

向西听他口齿不清地骂，不知为什么感觉爽得不行，从箱子里继续翻出一根仅有中指粗长的按摩棒，在杨晓明眼前甩了甩，上面的纤毛就像某种异形海洋生物一样蠕动起来，杨晓明那双圆圆的奶狗眼吓得连双眼皮都瞪没了，一个劲往后缩。  
向西才不会让他躲，抱着他的腰往臀缝摸索，不怎么困难地找到了那个紧绷的穴口，然后就像真的想让那屁股流水给他看一样，不要钱似的往里面挤润滑剂。  
肠道被冰冷粘稠的液体浇得湿滑泥泞，紧随而来是手指灵活的扩张，怪异的内脏入侵感让杨晓明背脊发麻，还没来得及收缩将异物排挤出去手指便已抽离，下一秒，那形状奇特的细长按摩棒就被不由分说地插进了肛门。

杨晓明呜咽起来，向西还不打算放过他，从箱底翻出两盒没见过的小东西，捏着说明书开始研究。

「知道这是什么吗？」向西拆开包装，晃了晃手里的液体硅胶小环，「就是有些老变态啊，不大硬得起来，用这东西套在鸡巴上之后呢——他就能玩你一整宿。」

「……」杨晓明目瞪口呆。

向西把两个小环分别扣在杨晓明的阴茎和阴囊根部，打开开关，在后者汗津津的鼻尖上啄了啄，轻笑道：「我用不上，给你试试？」

直到最后，向西也没能从说明书上看懂延时环的工作原理。  
杨晓明却切身体会到了。

淫具在内部马达的带动下勤恳地震荡着，阴茎很快被那酥酥麻麻的抚慰刺激勃起。  
不止是震动，小环时不时释放出微弱电流，男性最脆弱的器官根部被弱电有规律地攻击，变得坚挺异常，一跳一跳地弹在小腹上，尿液震颤着膀胱内壁却因尿道受阻无法排出，连失禁的资格都被剥夺，铃口只能可怜兮兮地漏出几滴粘腻腺液。  
充血的海绵体根部被尺寸略小的软环压迫，每每快要攀上绝顶的时候，昂扬硬勃的阴茎将环延展撑开，触发某个断路开关。稍强的电流从器械中迸出，击中脆弱的会阴，刺痛与酸麻销毁了好不容易累积到临界点的快感，从云端狠狠跌落，转瞬又平复，开始新一轮的累积，断断续续的呻吟声时不时便会被截断的高潮拉成不可抑制的短促悲鸣。

同样难捱的还有后穴中不温不火的爱抚。  
那些纤毛柔韧而富有弹性，本应像刷子般狠狠刮过因催情药物变得敏感火热的肉壁，可按摩棒的尺寸实在是太细太短，即便收缩夹紧也只能浅浅触碰，随着旋转若即若离地搔过小片肠膜，不但无法安抚肉穴深处令人慌乱的情躁，甚至带来更加令人发疯的难耐瘙痒。

杨晓明被拘束了很久，始终无法逃脱情欲痛苦绞缠的快感责罚，当他低头，那条红润的小舌头就会软软地从枷圈中露出来一点，无法吞咽的唾液模糊了无助的抽泣，一滴滴淌下来沾湿了胸膛与抽搐的性器。他的肩膀猛烈战栗着，两肘脱力垂下却撞到了乳夹，乳粒再次被锐齿碾磨，房间里便持续奏响起崩溃的细碎颤铃。

向西那本来就不怎么清醒的脑子已经快看炸了。  
所以，当他回过神的时候，自己的孽根已经捅进杨晓明的嘴这种事……也是没有办法的事情。

杨晓明的嘴又湿又软，牙齿无法咬合只能乖顺地承受抽插，有时候被顶到喉咙不舒服，那原本瑟瑟缩缩躲着的舌头就会忍不住反抗推拒，却正好抵在龟头上研磨，让加害者忍不住发出愉快至极的闷哼。  
向西深深吸了口气，恋恋不舍地从杨晓明嘴里拔了出来——他还不能射，今天喝了酒，能不能硬起来第二次都难说。  
其实这么一套下来威慑力已经足够，小朋友都快吓哭了，向西突然有点良心不安，伸手就要去把口枷摘下来。  
他已经做好被破口大骂的准备，甚至都想好等杨晓明骂累了喂杯水喝完还能接着骂（…），可向西万万没想到，解开皮扣的瞬间，杨晓明先是埋头呜咽一声呸掉嘴里咸腥的涎液，然后难耐地小幅度扭着屁股，哼哼唧唧抽抽嗒嗒地说……他里面痒。

向西差点死在那儿。

向西知道这时候自己应该冷笑着说痒吗痒就对了不痒死你今天你就不知道自己哪儿错了还敢不敢乱吃东西乱找工作了，可大概忍了有十一秒那么那么那么久，杨晓明腿上的拘束扣就被他解开了。  
他有些粗暴地把杨晓明从地上拖起来，强行翻了个面压在窗边，铁链被拧了个圈，双手彻底动弹不得。肠道里那个折磨人的刑具终于被抽了出去，杨晓明刚松了口气，括约肌就被滚烫的肉刃猛地撑开。  
润滑液被体温捂热了，真像他分泌的淫水一样滴滴答答顺着腿根往下淌，讨好地帮助粗大过头的异物进行侵略。本应无法承受的扩张钝痛被过于充分的润滑扭曲成了让腰椎脱力的酸软，陌生的饱胀充实感碾碎了陌生的空虚，用力刮过肠道，狠狠操进了按摩棒无法企及的瘙痒深处。  
杨晓明扬起脖子尖叫一声，他再也不敢说自己痒了，腿软得根本站不住，上半身整个贴在玻璃上压着乳夹磨蹭，略微失焦的眼动了动，却突然从外面的灯光人流意识到自己正被同性按在窗边侵犯，立刻把脸藏在小臂后，被巨大的羞耻逼得哭了出来。

「呜呜……妈的放我下……哈啊、啊……！呜……不行……」

向西才不打算告诉杨晓明这是单面玻璃，他看见杨晓明满脸崩溃地挣扎就兴奋得理智崩裂，下了狠劲去打手里那个结实漂亮的屁股，满意地发现腔壁随着拍打的动作一阵阵收缩，紧紧吸附住自己的肉棒，哪怕被酒精麻痹神经都能感觉到那肉洞里到底有多骚多爽。

杨晓明的声音太沙太甜了，一边呜呜哭一边飘忽着往上翘，怎么听都不像是疼出来的，好好的叫骂硬是黏糊成了撒娇。  
向西差点被腻晕过去，他也懒得管第二天死党看到账单上那又是延时环又是飞机杯从此「向家大少爷下面不行玩个鸭都差点磕药」这种狗屁不实传闻会不会在狐朋狗友圈里满天飞了，两三下拆了个女阴倒膜——还是那种给手淫惯了敏度降低的人用的狠货——就往杨晓明饱受摧残跟失禁似的漏腺液的性器上套。  
向西狠狠挺腰操进杨晓明的结肠，一手在后者小腹上胡乱按揉增加内脏受迫的存在感，另一手捏着倒膜左右拧着旋转。  
一开始向西的还算温柔，后来随着自己肏干的动作手也用力起来，那倒膜对杨晓明这种处男而言跟用吸奶器榨精没什么区别，前端被强迫着捅进最深处一个类似子宫的小腔，「宫口」像阻复环一样执拗地缠绞着最敏感的阴茎颈缘，「子宫」更是真空般用力吸着龟头，顶端还有个细小的凸起往铃口里磨。阴茎充血膨胀到极限，延时环断路开始持续放出二档电流，连尿道都产生了近乎麻痹的灼烧快感。

杨晓明前前后后都让向西破了处，脑子里被无法承受的快感搅得一塌糊涂，意识开始迷糊，甚至产生自己强奸了自己的秽乱感官。随着向西最后一次深深的挺进，他终于哭叫着射了出来，结束了这场过于苛责的情色惩罚。

 

—————————————

 

「你说你第一天上班是吧，现在知道有多危险了吗，」向西抽了口事后烟，打开手铐把杨晓明从栏杆上放下来，轻轻揽在怀里，感叹道，「以后就别干这个了，真的没你想象中那么简单光彩。」  
大不了，我养你呗。

「？」杨晓明挣扎着从向西怀里蹭出来，「你看不起我的工作！？」

「道德沦丧！这是一大男人该干的活吗？」向西恨铁不成钢地指了指满地乱七八糟的情趣用品，这孩子怎么还说不听呢！

「……」杨晓明一把抓住向西的手，「……等等，莫非你他妈把我当鸭了？」

「……」向西一愣，「……不是鸭那你大半夜在这种地方干嘛？」

向西脑子还乱着呢，手腕就被另一副不是情趣用品的铁铐咔嚓一声结结实实锁住了。  
然后，伴随着杨协警同志咬牙切齿的声音，一个拳头恶狠狠地撞上了他的侧脸。

 

「扫——黄——打——非！！」

 

=TBC=

 

早餐摊上，杨晓明吸吸嗦嗦吃着一碗牛肉粉，加肉加蛋，十分满足，他偷偷瞥了眼不远处盯着自己的向西，脑子里不知怎么的就出现了一句话：  
「下半辈子有着落啦～」  
⬆️指的是被抓住嫖娼把柄承诺包他所有早餐的长期饭票。

餐桌对面，向西看着刚被强奸完腿都合不拢居然被一碗粉哄好，还满脸占了大便宜超级无敌得意的杨晓明，脑子里不知怎么的就出现了一句话：  
「下半辈子有着落啦！」  
⬆️指的是智商好像不怎么高的可爱男友。


End file.
